


Drown Your Woes

by StarredDemation



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Arthur tries to help, Comfort, M/M, Other, Would this be a ship, drinking buddies, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarredDemation/pseuds/StarredDemation
Summary: Arthur tries to cheer up a Bobby that he just crashed.Aka. My reaction to the first time using a crash needle; solve the issue by getting him hammered.





	Drown Your Woes

The colourful lights lined the rainbow roads of Hamlyn Village. Their pink, yellow, and blue hues dimly lit up the pathways, reflecting off of the windows of neighbouring houses. Minutes ticked on as the time became less and less appropriate for citizen to roam the streets as Arthur silently tailed a Bobby a fair distance away.

Readjusting the grip on the needle in his hand he stuck to the shadows of the looming townhouses as curfew rolled in at 9 pm on the dot.

He had received the needle earlier that day from a man who was ballsy enough to preach the truth of joy and the bridges to everyone. He knew the risks yet he still continued to try to get his message across which eventually ended with him receiving two broken legs and a body probably covered in bruises. And he called Arthur the brave one. The man handed the syringe to Arthur and told him to 'make them see'. That's exactly what he was bloody well going to do.

Without any instructions or example as to how exactly it worked or how the victim would react, Arthur kinda went out on a limb and guessed that they'd feel like he first did, he didn't really know if it was safe in the first place. Deciding to uphold his friends's wishes he opted for trying it out on a Constable as a sort of little rebellion. He'd make more later when he figured out if they actually worked.

His little experiment led him to following Constable Harris, a light hearted, cheery individual whom Arthur had overheard launching quips and Downer jokes to his fellow officers. The perfect candidate. Won't be laughing after you understand the pain of those people...of him.

With only Arthur and Constable Harris on the darkened street he quickened his pace hoping to catch the taller man before he rounded a corner, possibly into another Bobby. As he approached from behind in a crouch he noted the height difference. Looks like he was going to have to leap for this.

Tensing his legs Arthur took a little jump and grabbed one side of the Bobby's neck with one hand while jamming the needle in with the other. Harris sputtered as he realized what was happening, he was being attacked by a Downer! Clawing at the man latched onto his back he writhed attempting to knock the persistent man off.

While avoiding both Harris' hands and his verbal insults Arthur managed to press the plunger down and yank the needle out. Scuttling behind a nearby mail box he pressed his back to it's cool surface and scrunched up his eyes. Now for the results.

He waited 10 seconds but nothing happened. He only dared open his eyes when he heard quiet sobs from behind his shelter. Peering around the red metal object he spotted it's source. Constable Harris was hunched over with his face buried in his hands and his fingertips gracing the tips of his hair. His hat was turned over on the bricked road supposedly fallen off. He was trying to keep his cries to himself as to not attract any attention...as to not be called a Downer.

Arthur slowly emerged from his hiding place and took careful steps towards the man. The cries gradually became louder the closer he came yet there was no reaction, not even an indication that Harris recognized Arthur was there at all. Stopping a few feet in front of the Constable, Arthur cleared his throat.

"Uhh...Constable Harris?" His voice came out very concerned in which he just realized he was.

The man in question quickly raised his head, fear in his eyes. The colourful lights of the street shined off of the tear tracks on his askew mask. Rubbing away the evidence with the back of his glove the Bobby stuttered a reply.

"I'm...I'm fine. R-right as rain." He sniffed and attempted to give a reassuring smile which turned into an attempt to hold back a sob.

Arthur just continued to stare at the Constable, guilt beginning to gnaw at his insides.

"P-please don't tell anyone... I need this job." He coughed out as Harris burst into a fit of sniffles and tears which he tried to muffle with his hands again.

Slowly and uncertain a hand reached out and lightly landed on the Bobby's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. It's okay...I'm not going to tell." Hesitantly he gave a reassuring pat which seemed to quiet the man's cries a tad bit.

"Oh my God... We did so many horrible things...I did...The-the children...we sent..." His words blended into a wheeze as he drowned himself in memories past.

Arthur continued to pat and rub Harris's arm until he calmed down to quiet sniffles and silent tears.

"You know..." Arthur began to take off his glasses "I understand...we understand. Downers all remember what took place." Jarring his fingers behind his mask he pried it off, replacing his glasses and looking him right in the eye.

"I suppose...I'm...a Downer now too?"

The Constable took his off, truly revealing the misery that he'd been experiencing. His eyes were red and puffy outlined by raw pink skin (from rubbing). His trembling frown was accompanied by even more tear tracks. His bright blue eyes revealed only a sliver of the horrible memories being relived inside.

"'Downer' is just a label for those who are awake. You could bloody well take your joy and continue along like nothing ever happened, doomed to forget like all the other dimwits. Or you can redeem yourself and try to make up for your past mistakes." Arthur went silent for a moment as he pondered his own predicament. "The choice is up to you but do know that I will judge you greatly."

Constable Harris sniffled then uttered his reply. "I can't go back to popping knowing what I've done. But I've failed so many...and the children." He began to sob into his hands again.

Shuffling his feet Arthur tried to think of something, anything to do. Ah ha!

"Ummm...would you like this?" Gently pulling out a bottle of scotch he held it out in front of the Bobby.

Looking up from his gloves Arthur gave a light smile as Harris gingerly took the bottle.

"Thank you, you're a good bloke."

Downing the whole drink in under a minute he tossed it behind him producing a loud shatter earning a cringe from Arthur.

"Ayeee why don't we go to a pub where I can treat ya to a pint of somethin" His words came out slurred as his body swayed slightly. He began to reposition his mask and bent down (nearly falling over) to pick up his hat.

"You know what? That sounds lovely."

Sliding his mask back on the two headed down the rainbow road toward the nearest 24 hour pub to get hammered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should make more Constable Harris and Arthur stories.


End file.
